


Quills, Ditches, and New Friends

by st4rbUrst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Friendship, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, Hogsmeade Weekend Trips, Hogwarts, The Golden Trio, The Three Broomsticks (Harry Potter), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rbUrst/pseuds/st4rbUrst
Summary: Hermione and Ron go to Hogsmeade and meet the famous Harry Potter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Quills, Ditches, and New Friends

It had stopped snowing in Hogsmeade by the time Professor McGonagall finally finished collecting all their permission slips. The snow coated everything in white and a faint breeze blew through the air.

Both Hermione and Ron were bundled up in thick Gryffindor scarves and mitts. Hermione’s bushy brown hair was speckling with flurries and her bronze skin stood out brilliantly against the snow. Meanwhile, Ron looked pale and flushed and had a red tint on his cheeks and nose. Ron was also sporting a Weasley Christmas sweater.

“Come on now, already late enough as is,” Ron muttered to Hermione who had stopped at a window showing quills that wouldn’t make your hand tired.

“I do need new quills, let’s go,” She said and grabbed his wrist, pulling him inside. Both walked around the store browsing until Hermione finally found what she needed. They walked up to the counter to pay and she handed the wizard a few knuts and one sickle.

“What else?” She asked him as soon as they left.

“Was hoping to go to Zonko’s,” Ron shrugged, “Fred and George told me they got a new shipment in!”

“Oh! You better not be buying more dungbombs! If you land us in one more detention, I swear!” Last time Ron had bought dungbombs, Filch had confiscated them before you could say quidditch and gave them both detention. Hermione was not pleased with this.

“Merlin! You need to sort out your priorities!”

“You’re one to talk! I don’t see you worrying about your grades!”

“Grades? Phhhht! You gotta loosen up Hermione!”

“And you need to get your act together!” She said, and started to walk away from him. Whenever they would fight, she would always walk away and make him go chase her and say sorry.

“Hermione! Wait up!” Ron called out. Hermione was already a good couple of yards away. He started jogging towards her to catch up.

“I will do no such thing! You’re always going on about quidditch and brooms and what not!”

“What not? Hermione, quidditch is practically the most important thing. Ever.”

“God! You are absolutely unbearable!”

“You're not actually upset are you?”

“I am! I am actually upset! I am concerned for your future!’

“Hermione, you really don’t need to worry about my future!” Ron said, elongating the word ‘my’, because clearly she did not understand that it was his future.

“Ron, leave me alone. I’m going to go find Parvati,” And with that she left. Ron rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets.

Ron and Hermione were best friends. They had been since the first year after they got over their differences. “Their differences” meaning Hermione being a know-it-all and Ron being laid back and a clown. Once they had finally gotten to know each other, they realized that they fit perfectly together, differences and all. Every now and then though, a string would be pulled and a button pushed and a fight would break out. Nothing they couldn’t solve though.

Ron walked to Zonko’s. He laughed to himself thinking about what Hermione would say after she had just yelled at him not to go. He was so busy laughing, however, he didn’t seem to realize that the snow beneath his feat had turned to an icy, slippery slush. Whoops. He slid down into a ditch that was filled with muddy water from the melted snow.

“Bloody hell!” Ron cursed, just his luck. He sat there for a minute trying to assess what had happened and trying to figure out what to do. He most certainly would not get Hermione. He could imagine it now. Her face peeking over at him and laughing saying something along the lines of “I told you so!” or, “This is what happens when you go to dungbombs and not boring quill shopping with me!” Okay, maybe she wouldn’t say that, but still.

Ron stood up and tried to pull himself out of the ditch. When that didn’t work, he reached for his wand only to find it wasn’t in his pocket. He looked around until he caught a glimpse of it where it was laying just outside of the ditch. It was then, and only then, he allowed himself to string out a long line of curse words and give up all hope. Okay, maybe a little dramatic.

“Hello? Is someone down there?” A voice carried down. It definitely belonged to a boy although he did not recognize it as anyone he knew.

“Yes! Down here!” Ron shouted.

A hand appeared from above and he took it. He pulled himself out and landed on his stomach.

“I’ve been stuck down there countless times, although never with snow. Tough luck mate,” the voice said. Ron stood up to look at the boy after he grabbed his wand from the ground.

A boy with tan, olive skin and messy raven-black hair. He was quite tall, much taller than Ron and was skinny. He had on circular glasses that looked broken and bright green eyes. Then, Ron saw the scar. It was on the stranger’s forehead and was shaped like a lightning bolt. The boy’s smile faltered a little when he realized Ron had seen his scar. The boy was about to walk away when Ron asked, “Are you him?”

The boy turned back and laughed a little. “Who?” He asked sheepishly.

“Harry Potter.”

“Oh, yes.”

“My god! Are you really?”

“Yea,” Harry said, looking a little disappointed.

“What’s wrong mate?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on! Don’t be like that!” Ron said but Harry didn’t respond, “I’m Ron Weasley. I go to Hogwarts and am in Gryffindor, now will you tell me?”

“Why would saying your name change anything?”

“So you’re not talking to a stranger, it makes sense to me.”

“Okay, I guess. Well I can’t help but always feel like hoping somebody won't recognize me. It’s tiring, being famous you know? The only people who want to know me are ‘fans’” He said with air quotes. Ron suddenly felt really, really, bad.

“I’m sorry. Truly, I didn’t mean to ya know, use you or be shocked or anything.” Harry nodded.

“It’s alright. I know your parents if that helps.”

“My parents know Harry Potter and didn’t bother to tell me?”

“Don’t be mad at your parents. I’ve only heard of them, my parents were close to them.”

“Oh,” Ron said, not really knowing what to say to that. Harry smiled at him a little.

“Would you want to go get butterbeer?” Harry asked him. Ron agreed to eagerly, maybe a little too eagerly. He just couldn’t believe his luck, going to hang out with Harry Potter? Hermione would be so jealous.

Harry and Ron walked to the Three Broomsticks. Harry asked Ron about Hogwarts and what it was like. He told Ron that he was staying with his aunt and uncle who treated him terribly. During the school year he would come to Hogsmeade during the day and be tutored. He also admitted he didn’t have a lot of friends. Ron felt bad about how he first reacted to meeting him.

“Here we are!” Harry announced as soon as they got in front of the restaurant. Ron went to go open the door and held it open for Harry when he realized Harry was still standing in the front. Turning around he saw absolutely nothing. No Harry.

“Harry? HARRY?” Ron called out. He turned back around to peer inside to see if his new friend snuck past him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. Nothing. Another tap. Nothing. It continued and Ron was utterly creeped out until he saw Harry’s floating head.

“Tricked you,” Harry said and then burst out laughing.

“How? You don’t, blimey Harry! An invisibility cloak?”

“It was my fathers, Dumbledore gave it to me when I started coming here for tutoring. That way people wouldn’t see me.”

Harry now invisible, they walked inside and Ron got a booth. They sat down and Harry took off his cloak.

“Will people not see?”

“Nope, not while they’re busy eating and talking.” An older witch came and placed two frosty butterbeers on the table. Harry put down a few sickles.

“No way you're paying mate!”

“It’s fine, honestly,” Harry said, waving the witch away. They drank and talked about anything they could think of. Ron was surprised to find Harry was extremely funny and sarcastic. He didn’t really know why he was surprised, he guessed it was because whenever he read stories they were made to make you feel bad for Harry. That resulted in Ron thinking Harry was constantly sad.

“RON? RON? RON WHERE ARE YOU I KNOW YOU’RE HEER!” Ron heard Hermione's voice call out from the front of the restaurant. She kept calling his name and people were starting to turn around and look at her.

“Excuse me for a second,” Ron said to Harry and rushed to where Hermione was.

“Ron! I’ve been looking for you! What are you doing here? If you told me you had resorted to get drinks by yourself I would’ve left Parvati sooner!

“How did you know-”

“Not now. Come on, let’s go,” She said, turning to leave.

“Wait, I can’t leave.”

“Why not? Hmmm?”

“Umm, I made friends with someone and they’re over there.”

“All of a sudden you are ‘too cool’ for me, huh?”

“It’s not like that Hermione!”

“Then what?”

“Harry,” Ron whispered.

“Harry? What do you mean?” Hermione said, the look of pure confusion on her face.

“Harry Potter. I met him. He’s here?”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S HERE?” She yelled at him, attracting attention again. This time she turned towards the booth where Ron had come from.

Ron quickly turned on his heel to follow her but got caught in the wave of people leaving. He shoved his way through to the back. He blankly stared at what he saw. Hermione had taken his seat and Harry was laughing so hard Ron was surprised nobody looked.

“Hey Harry! You’ve met Hermione?” He glared at Hermione when he said this.

“Oh, yes!”

“Didn’t have to worry about anything, see Ron? I am perfectly capable of talking to people.”

“That’s not what I meant, forget it Hermione,” he said, rolling his eyes. Ron took a seat next to Hermione and the three of them continued to talk. When Harry found out that in two weeks they would be back in Hogsmeade, he insisted on meeting up again.

“ALL HOGWARTS STUDENTS PLEASE MEET BACK UP IN FRONT OF THE UNIFORM SHOP! ALL HOGWARTS STUDENTS!”

“That’ll be Professor McGonagall, we better get going,” Hermione said.

“Oh, well, see you next time? I’ll send you an owl!” Harry said with a smile.

“Sure, mate! See ya!” Ron said. They waved to each other before him and Hermione left the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was fidgeting an awful lot.

“I can’t believe we’re friends with Harry Potter.”

“Me neither! I mean, no one, absolutely no one's gonna believe us!”

Ron and Hermione hurried to meet up with everyone else. They were practically beaming at the looks on their fellow Gryffindor’s faces when they heard they had spent Hogsmeade with Harry Potter.


End file.
